everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tinatin Plostiadze
Tinatin Plostiadze is the daughter of Conkiajgharuna from the Georgian fairy tale of the same name. She is the stepcousin of Nino Rkashvili. Info Name: Tinatin Plostiadze Age: 14 Parent's Story: Conkiajgharuna Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To open up my own ranch - and make sure Nino gets to share in my happy ending. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of cows. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Valerian Tapochka. He seems to have a similar fate to me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have trouble with waiting, and I tend to get a little moody when I'm forced to wait. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's only natural that I do well in a class with animals. Least Favorite Subject: Princess Design. Designing clothes is such a waste of time. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Tinatin is of average height, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a black, white, and yellow jacket over a short black and white tunic and yellow pants. She is overweight. Personality Tinatin is an outgoing girl who loves cows. She dreams of opening up her own ranch. She wants to make sure all her cows are safe from the slaughterhouse. She is also fond of music and enjoys playing the flute to entertain her friends. She can be very impatient at times and has trouble waiting. Biography Gamarjoba! I'm Tinatin Plostiadze. I come from the beautiful mountains of Georgia (it's a country south of Russia - although most people here think of the American state). I'll tell you my story. My mother Conkiajgharuna grew up with her evil stepmother and stepsister (kinda expected since it's a variant of Cinderella). Her magic cow comforted her and gave her honey and butter. One day, the cow ran off onto a roof and she pursued it, dropping her spindle in the process. The roof was the house of an old woman,. She went to the old woman, who asked her to look at her head, which was covered with worms. She removed some worms and told the woman she had a clean head. The old woman asked her to go to the three fountains, to skip the white and black ones and wash her hair and hands in the yellow ones. She did, and her hair and hands became golden. Conkiajgharuna went home and showed her stepmother and stepsister, who became jealous. The stepsister went to the old woman's house, The stepsister told the old woman her head was filthy, and the old woman told her to wash her face in the black fountain. A horn grew on her forehead, and when her mother saw it, she killed Conkiajgharuna's cow in revenge. One day the stepmother and stepsister went to church, and Conkiajgharuna went to the cow's grave to get her a horse and nice clothes. She went to church and met the king, but left early, losing a slipper in the process The king receivedd the slipper and went to find who the slipper was. He eventually found Conkiajgharuna fit the shoe and made her his queen. I'm doing quite well with my beloved family. I'm an only child, which means that no one else is getting the next role of Conkiajgharuna except me. I live with my mother and father in a nice palace in the Georgian mountains. My mother's stepsister has found a husband who didn't mind having a wife with a horn, and they have a daughter of their own, my cousin Nino. I don't see Nino very often since my stepgrandmother doesn't like me, but I visit Nino anyway, though usually not at her house. I'm fond of cows, and I find them to be kind and easygoing. (Bulls are a different story - they can be kinda moody, although I know it's a myth that they hate the color red.) My family keeps a herd of milk-white cows on our property/ My personal favorite cow is Lali, who has ruby red horns. She is as big as an aurochs, but she is gentle and she can carry honey and butter in her horns. I enjoy having her around. I am going to Ever After High. I've managed to make a lot of friends here, and I'm an ace at Beast Training and Care. I'll need all because someday I want to open up my own ranch and have a place where cows can be cows and be safe from being slaughtered and made into hamburgers. I have a few issues with waiting, though. Sometimes waiting can be pretty hard for me, and I can get very agitated because of it. It's especially hard when you're faced with a long period of waiting that you weren't expecting. As you've probably figured out by now, I'm a Rebel. I don't think the fairy tale life is for me - I'd be much happier ranching and herding cows and giving them a home in the green pastures of Georgia. I'm also very concerned for my cousin Nino. She's kinda annoyed about getting a bad destiny, and I want her to share in my happily ever after. I would like both of us to be happy - even though Nino's mother and grandmother hate me and my parents, me and Nino have always gotten along great and I think it would be a good thing if both of us could be happy. Trivia *Tinatin's surname is derived from the Georgian word plost'i meaning "slipper". Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress